Japanball
Japanball |nativename = : 日本球 Nihonkyu / Nipponkyu |founded = May 3, 1947 |onlypredecessor = JapanRawr |predicon = JapanRawr |successor = Second Empire of Japanball |ended = Present |image = Japanball-0.png |caption = すしすしすしすし... |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Polite and perfectionist. Workaholic, educated and punctual. One of the most technological and a tech-guru. Semi-pacifist. Island mentality. Cleanliness. Modest and shy. Suicidal. |language = Japanese |type = Japonic |capital = Tokyoball |affiliation = G5 G7 G8 G10 OECDball UNball |religion = Shintoism Atheism Buddhism Christianity (very small minority) |friends = Franceball old buddy UKball EUball best friend Malaysiaball Philippinesball USAball Indonesiaball Palauball Maldivesball Turkeyball Indiaball Canadaball Thailandball Brazilball Peruball Italyball Portugalball Spainball |enemies = Ch"E"na Worse Than Little Rocket Man TERRORIST!!!! Lille Rocket Man Shinu Stupid Vodka Former flag stealer Belgiumball SMELLY KEBAB! Vegemite Man EVEN MORE TERRORIST!!! Flag Stealer 2018 World Cup Rival Jealous Socialist Formerly: Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball |likes = The sun Neon Genesis Evangelion Sailor Moon Final Fantasy Plastic Love Traps Cats 'Kawaii' things Karate Bushido Samurai Men's artistic gymnastics (Kohei Uchimura) Sumo wrestling Video games Fujisan Baseball Mario Geisha High tech Robots Cars Ships Vocaloid, especially Hatsune Miku Anime Manga Gundam, Mecha genre Hayao Miyazaki Hideaki Anno Ryutaro Nakamura School outfits Thai college outfits Kimonos Tentacles Kane Tanaka Shinkansen Eating KFC for Christmas KAMIKAZE my gloliusu past JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken |hates = Economic lecession, immiglants, aging popuration, evelything Chinese, facing the histoly of WWII, ealthquake, tsunami, ISIS, Communism (No I wirr never be rikeru my Enemies China and North Korea), K-Pop (J-Pop is bettel desu!), Amelican lemakes of anime, weeabo, when someone destloys a good anime making a shit firrm, Chinese tourists destroying his clay, North Korean missiles, Coly in The House (Fake Anime), ROGAN PARR, China Stearring Owl Tech, gojira (STOP DESTROYING Tokyoball!) |predecessor = JapanRawr |intospace = Yes -- can also even into giant monster movies! |bork = Kawaii! Konichiwa! Moe Moe, Kawaii Kawaii, Sugoi Sugoi, TORA TORA TORA!!! , Densha, Densha. |food = Sushi, ramen, sake, fugu, mochi, beef curry, Pocky, soba, white rice, okonomiyaki, katsudon, sashimi, tempura, miso, anpan, dorayaki, udon, somen, taiyaki, matcha, korone, curry buns, melonpan, korokke, zenzai, daigaku imo, tamagoyaki, siberia cake, bonito, wakame |status = New era, New Emperor! 令和はここにある！ |notes = I ROVE NINTENDO AND POKEMON (BUT NO WARUIGI FOR SMASH HE IS OF BAD CHALACTEL) Also, TRAINS ARE SUPLEME SERR YOUR CALS ALSO, I AM OF THE BEST TECHNOROGICAR EXPELT IN THE WOLRD! |reality = State of Japan }} Japanball (surprised)}} Japanball (celebration)}} Japanball (Japanese: 日本球) is a developed, unapologetic puppet countryball of murica island countryball in East Asia. It is a sovereign state with a parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The capital and largest metropolitan area in the world is Tokyoball. The Emperor is a figurehead who does ceremonial duties. Japanball is the largest island country in East Asia and the 4th largest island country in the world. Japanball's clay has a total of 377,973 sq km (145,936 sq mi) as the 61st biggest country. 124 million people live there which makes it the 11th most populous countryball in the world (2019). It has the 8th largest exclusive economic zone 4,470,000 sq km. Since most of Japan's clay is sea territory it does not yet have the technology to live in the sea. He is also called "land of the rising sun" because being the most eastern country in East Asia and the kanji (symbols) literally mean "the sun's origin" (日本). Japanball has the third largest economy in the world. He is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), the countryballs with the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. He is also a member of the exclusive G7 (Group of Seven) and the OECDball for one of the most economic countryballs in the world, and the UNball. He is considered a great power. Throughout its history, Japanball achieved outstanding scientific and economic progress. Japanball is also one of two balls that can have cat ears and cat tail (kawaii), the other is Hawaiiball . He also invented emojis. Japanball's clay is made by about 6,852 islands. The four largest islands are Hokkaido a regionball, Honshu, Kyushu, and Shikoku) making the total of eight regionballs. Japanball has 2 stateballs, One Territoryball, and 43 Prefectureballs, including his capitalball Tokyoball. Japanball is separated from his neighbors by vast seas. His neighbors are North Koreaball and South Koreaball to the west, Chinaball and Taiwanball to the southeast, and Russiaball to the north. His maritime borders are the Sea of Okhotsk to the north, the East China Sea and the Philippine Sea to the south, Sea of Japan (His sea) to the west, and the Pacific Ocean to the east. He was once an isolated feudal country with a warrior class known as the samurai and Shogun (military dictators) as the de facto rulers from 1192 till 1868. This made Japan a "warrior nation". Then Japanball became a major world player and Asian superpower as the Empire of Japanball. It was one of the largest empires in history. He was a member of the Allies in WW1. He was one of the few major non-European empires, just like his then-friendly-rival, USAball. Later he joined the Axis Powers in WW2, but lost and went back to living peacefully, and thus creating stuff which strengthen his economy. He was really an avid fan of art since the 15th century. Nowadays Japanboru has a lot of "soft power" influence and gets more money through his greatest invention -- anime. He is famous for high tech and video games like Sonic, Kirby, Mario Brothers, Pac-Man, Dig Dug, etc. The USAball written 1947 constitution made Japan a pacifist country. In 2015 it had the 4th highest ranked military force Self-Defense Forces in the world. USAball wants Japanball to help more in the world. So it is gradually shedding its pacifist ideals. History Prehistoric and Ancient Japan The first arrival to the Japanese archipelago was the Jomonball (14,000 – 1000 BC). They had a hunter-gatherer culture and made the finest pottery. Then the Yayoi Japanball (1000 BC - 300 AD) arrived and brought new technology such as iron tools and rice cultivation. Japan became a settled agricultural society. The Jomonball and Yayoi Japanball mixed and formed the modern Japanball people. Classical Japan Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, his 'leader de jure' is the Kousitsuball (皇室球), the Japanese Imperial Familyball, founded since 660 BC, the age of Jimmu (神武). There were long periods of clan warfare and civil wars. At first, Japanball practised Shintoism before learning about Buddhism. He started having emperors and eventually became a samurai. For most of Japanball history it was ruled by military governments. The Shogun (supreme military dictator), the daimyo (feudal lords) and the samurai (military nobility, officers) ruled Japan from 1192 till 1868. Kousitsuball was mostly a figurehead without real power. The nobility had limited power largely in the Imperial Court in Kyoto. So Japanball has many centuries of militarism as a "warrior" country where samurai, katanas (weapons), ninjas and bushido were very important. After the WW2, Kousitsu-ball became the 'symbolic leader', not anymore the 'leader de facto'. But it's true that Kousitsu-ball had been, and is still the leader de jure since 660 BC. Feudal Japan Japanball's clay is far from the Asian continent. So it was difficult for continental people to reach the Japanese islands. The sea storms (tsunami) and steep mountains made it near impossible and very costly to invade, but some have tried like Mongol Empirebal. One day, after the Mongol Empireball conquered most of Asia and Eastern Europe, it tried to take Kamakuraball's clay but couldn't because of mighty Kamikaze typhoon (神風) and the fierce samurai of Kamakuraball. They resisted two Mongol invasions in 1274 and 1281. The Ashikaga shogunate ruled Japanball from 1338 to 1573. An important daimyo (feudal lord) was Oda Clanball of the Oda Clan. He (Oda Nobunaga) unified much of Japanball in the Sengoku period (warring-states) from 1560 to 1582 CE. Oda Clanball successfully gained control over most of Japan's main island Honshu and he ruled much of Japanball until his death in 1582. He was succeeded by his best friend, the daimyo Toyotomi Clanball (Toyotomi Hideyoshi). He ended the Sengoku period (warring-states of Japan) and ruled ruthlessly, dis-empowering those he hated and giving power to those he favored. In 1592, Toyotomi Clanball ordered the Japanese invasions of Joseonball(1592–1598) in order to reach Mingball. He quickly captured Joseonball's capital, but Admiral Yi won battles in the sea. The initial invasion was in 1592 which was a success. Then there was a brief truce in 1596. After that there was a second invasion in 1597, but Joseonball with the help of Mingball pushed him back. He retreated in 1597. Just before the final wars Toyotomi Clanball died at 61 years old in 1598. This paved the way for Tokugawaball to rise to power and he ruled all of Japan as the Shogun (military dictator) from 1603 till 1867 CE. Japanball's fathers, Edoball and Tokugawaball, were reclusive hermits and closed most of Japan from foreigners. However, Japanball had connections with some westerners like Dutch Empireball and Portugalball. Tokugawaball was very suspicious of foreigners gaijin such as Dutch Empireball, British Empireball, Russian Empireball and USAball. Japanball was closed for gaijin from 1635 until 1853 when USAball arrived, and taught him to open their markets totally not through Gunship Diplomacy. Modern period During the late 1860's revolutions began to sprout across the nation, because the shoguns could not protect Japan and it had to modernize to prevent westerners from exploiting and taking Japan's clay. The Tokugawaball Shogunate was replaced with the House of the rising sun and a modern constitutional monarchy. It's leader being Emperor Meiji had most power on, but the Prime Minister was the real ruler of Empire of Japanball. In 1868 Japan started actively trading with other European countryballs as well, but Germany had yellow fever (not a real disease). Japan modernized quickly and became the only industrialized non-western country in the world. He also started to build up a large and modern army and navy, using it to capture Okinawa in 1873, and the Kuril Islands in 1875. Japanball looked at western colonial powers and started to imitate their behaviour in Asia. In 1894, he went to war with Qing Chinaball and defeated the backwards Qing empire the following year, taking his Formosan ( Taiwanball) clay as punishment along with ( Qingdaoball) In 1904-1905, during the Russo-Japanese War he warred with Russiaball, and won with an overwhelming naval victory. That was the first time in modern history that an Asian power defeated a western power. Empire of Japanball solidified its status as the main superpower of Asia. Then he took half of his Sakhalin clay. While Koreaball was a vassal state of Chinaball dynasties for centuries, Japan's victory changed the balance in Asia. Japan was the dominant power. So Japan annexed Korea which became Japanese Koreaball. He developed an interest in extreme bondage and subjugation of its (unwilling) sex partners, Koreaball and Taiwanball, the former was raped in 1910. When World War I broke out in 1914, he fought with Britainball and Franceball as part of the Allies, capturing Germanyball's Chinese possession Tsingtao, and was granted a place in the League of Nations afterwards. He also acquired Manchuria which was a puppet and later fully annexed as Manchukuoball in 1932. But in the 1930s, developed an interest in kidnapping and raping Chinaball, which he did in 1937 before his new ally Nazi Germanyball attacked and raped Franceball. Oh and, even as neonazi, Japan can into kawaii. He also kidnapped Philippinesball, Triangapore, Hong Kongball, French Indochinaball, Dutch East Indiesball , Burmaball Papua New Guineaball, Malaysiaball and many pacific islands. However, they were "liberated" by USAball, who also bombed him in his tentacles Hiroshima and Nagasaki parts. Japanball was shocked, because it didn't have nuclear bombs. This lead to the only time in history that Japanball surrendered to a foreign power. Contemporary period In 1947, the Empire of Japanball lost all its overseas colonies and it was reformed as the "State of Japanball" with a liberal democracy. Its constitution was written by USAball which made it a pacifist country (article 9). Japanball has mixed feelings of pride and regret for the Empire of Japanball. It learned from the past to do better. USAball made it up to him by offering free psychotherapy sessions, aka the Marshall Plan, teaching him how to control his lust for his former colonies, and is now one of his best friends and trading partners. Japanball regained full independence in 1952. Japanball didn't have a military, but due to the Cold War and the threat of Soviet Unionball, he established the Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) in 1954. Japanball achieved rapid growth in the 1950s to become the second-largest economy in za warudo in 1970. This made Japanball a great power again. The asset price bubble burst in 1992. After that there was a decade of economic stagnation and low growth. Japanball didn't sign a peace treaty with Russiaball yet due to a dispute over the southern Kuril islands called the southern Chishimaball (千島ボール) that were stolen by Soviet Unionball after the Empire of Japanball surrendered. Japanball became the third largest economy after Chinaball surpassed it in 2011. He can make anything, but is very good at cars, ships, high speed bullet trains, technology and electronics. Japanese cartoons Anime (japanese cartoons) became world famous. His invent amazing TV shows like Takishi's Castle and Ninja Warrior, no one ever win! On March 11, 2011 an earthquake and tsunami destroyed a huge chunk of Japan's clay. It also caused a nuclear meltdown poisoning a big chunk of Japan's clay. That was a very bad day for him. On April 14, 2016 MULTIPLE earthquakes struck the island of Kyushu. This caused the earthquake to transfer from Japan and Ecuador 3 days later, so now Ecuadorball blames Japan for damaging his country. Now the earthquake might trigger another one at the US west coast, but USAball was glad that nothing happened after that. From 2012 to 2018, Japan got angry when Kitachōsen fired missiles in the Sea of Japan. Japanball struggles with its pacifist 1947 constitution that prevents it from having a normal military. It has the Japan Self-Defense Forces which was the 4th highest ranked in 2015. It has a security alliance with USAball and relies on it for offensive military duties. USAball wants Japanball to do more military activities in the alliance. Disputes with Chinaball caused Japanball's military resurgence. In 2015 collective-self defense was allowed. Japanball does more regional security in East and South-East Asia. However, there is still big opposition to changing article 9 of the 1947 constitution that was written by USAball. The samurai have not fully returned yet. On 1 May 2019, Crown Prince Naruhito became the new Emperor after Akihito abdicated the throne. He is a figurehead, a symbol of the state and unity of the people of Japanball. In 2019, Japanball has a low birthrate like many other developed balls. Japanball is a workaholic and has an extreme work culture. It is not unusual to work from morning till night and then go out with colleagues. This means Japanball has little time for dating, sex and family. Some say it is because of addiction to hentai and JAV (Japanese adult videos). There are also "herbivore men" (grass eaters) who have no interest in women at all. Japanball is puzzled and tries all kinds of things to increase the birthrate for a stable population. Japanball wants people to work more years before retirement. Welfare is getting too expensive with so many old people. Personality Japanball lives in harmony with ancient traditions and high tech. Harmony, the collective (greater good), traditions and unity are important in Japanball culture and society. The group is often put before the individual. Japanball respects its ancient culture such as sumo wrestling, tea ceremony, martial arts, festivals etc. He loves to eat seafood like sushi that he fishes from his vast sea territory. Japanball likes a life with rules, order and hierarchy. He dislikes unpredictable things such as earthquakes, tsunami, volcanic eruptions and Godzilla. He cares much about cleanliness due to Shintoism. Fujisan (Mount Fuji) is regarded as a sacred mountain and admired for its natural beauty. He loves the sun, because Japan is the "land of the rising sun" (nihon, 日本). He is polite and a tech-guru. Politeness depends on your status. Japanball is a workaholic and he lives to work. He also works into the night to serve his company. He has little free time and frequently puts work before dating, sex, family and friends. Japanball enjoys all kinds of anime and video games. He can act modest and shy to strangers. Japanball likes everything that is kawaii. Gaining and keeping honor is sometimes more important than material things. Japanball is punctual and wants everything to be on time. He gets angry if you're a few minutes late. Japanball is semi-pacifist due to the 1947 constitution that was forced given by USAball. It made Japanball kawaii like a catgirl. However, tensions and disputes with neighbors South Koreaball, Chinaball, Russiaball, and a possible nuclear threat from North Koreaball lead to the rearming of Japanball to protect itself. The pacifism is slowly, but surely decreasing. The inner is coming back. As the 4th largest island country, the Japanball people are islanders. Many people have an island mentality. They prefer to be inward looking and preoccupied with their own weird culture and society. They see themselves as superior unique from all other countryballs. They like to live in their own world and care less about other countryballs. Sometimes Japanball becomes isolationist when it had enough of the barbarians gaijins (foreigners) on their clay. It finds the continental people (continentball) gaijins strange and entertaining. As a fellow island country, Japanball can better understand Igirisu-san, Taiwan-san, Firipin-kun, Parao-kun and Indoneshia-kun. Regions Japanball is a unified island country. It is over 3,000 km (1,900 mi) long with 6,852 islands. The 5 main islands are Hokkaido, Honshu, Kyushu, Shikoku and Okinawa. It is divided into 8 informal regions. Each region contains 1 or more prefectures. The regions are from north to south: *Hokkaidō *Tōhoku region *Kantō region *Chūbu region *Kansai (or Kinki) region *Chūgoku region *Shikoku *Kyūshū Prefectures There are a total of 47 prefectures. Hokkaidō (region) *Hokkaido Tōhoku (region) *Aomori *Iwate *Miyagi *Akita *Yamagata *Fukushima Kantō (region) *Ibaraki *Tochigi *Gunma *Saitama *Chiba *Tokyo *Kanagawa Chūbu (region) *Niigata *Toyama *Ishikawa *Fukui *Yamanashi *Nagano *Gifu *Shizuoka *Aichi Kansai (region) *Mie *Shiga *Kyoto *Osaka *Hyōgo *Nara *Wakayama Chūgoku (region) *Tottori *Shimane *Okayama *Hiroshima *Yamaguchi Shikoku (region) *Tokushima *Kagawa *Ehime *Kōchi Kyūshū (region) *Fukuoka *Saga *Nagasaki *Kumamoto *Ōita *Miyazaki *Kagoshima *Okinawa Flag Colors Stereotypes Like any other countryballs that don't natively speak English, speaks his own dialect of broken English and Yuo needings to watch Anime if yuo wantings to understand what comes of next: *'Swapping: "R"'s and "L'"s': Japan's speech usually has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how Japanese usually speak. E.g. "Ball" may be spelled as "Barr" (in romaji "ball" is "boru"). "Hello", spelled as "Harro", "Election" spelled as "Erection", and "Sorry" as "Solly" etc. *'Anime' (アニメ): The best thing ever invented (In Japan) by Nihon boru. Manga is reading anime. *'Kawaii' (可愛い): Usually refers to the adorableness of. In Japanese it means "cute" and Second Empire of Japanball Hawaiiball. *'Kakkoii' (カッコいい): Usually refers to the coolness of. In Japanese it means "handsome" or "cool". *'Senpai' (先輩): Usually refers to someone who is interested in someone else. Senpai also means a person of higher position. Technically the English equivalent is "Sir". It is often followed by a wish for this "Senpai" to notice him. In the Facebook community, the phrase "Senpai noticed me" is often used for reference to replying to a fan. *'Waifu' (ワイフ): a term that someone has great, and sometimes romantic, affection for. *'Desu' (です): Used to end a sentence. English translation is "is". Also Second Empire of Japanball Latvian for sausage. *'Nani?' (何？): English translation is "What?". *'Sensei' (先生): Usually refers to someone who is teaching something because it is the Japanese word for "teacher", however, specialists such as doctor or artist (including manga artist) could also be called "Sensei". *'Banzai' (万歳 or 萬歲): "Ten thousand years" Usually used as a term of 'long live the emperor' which the Japanese would yell during World War II. *'Tomodachi' (友達): Japanese word for friends. (While talking about one friend, use the word Yujin) *'Shi-ne' (死ね): Die! *'Baka (na)!' (馬鹿(な)): Roughly translates to idiot. Often used by Tsundere characters. It also means "impossible". *'Bakatodesu': Roughly translates in countryball to "is of stupid." *'''-teru or -su': Added to ends of some words to make fun of the Japanese accent *'Jap''' (ジャップ) : Origin is derogatory name of Japanese people. Now it means that Mortification jokes of Japanese things. *'Horuhoru' (ﾎﾙﾎﾙ): To self-praising about Japanese culture (Almost animes) *'Karoshi' (過労死): Newer suicide pattern of Japanball. *'Otaku' (オタク or ヲタク): A person who obsesses over a fandom/fandoms to the detriment of their social life. *'Densha '(電車): Trains. *'Kimi Wa' (君は): You. *'Watashi '(私): I/Me. Relationships Tomodachi/友達/仲良/Friends * Aruzenchin-kun - OMG IT'S THE MELIODAS I LOVE YOU!!! Just kidding... Argentina is younger than me. * Ōshūrengō-san, Indoneshia-kun and Firipin-kun - They can rikings into our kawaii. * Parao-kun - He is my little brother . I of kidnap him back then and governed him for 30 years after WW 1. I helped develop his islands, I taught him to speak Japanese! He has many people with Japanese ancestry. So he cannot into weeaboo. * Porutogaru-sensei - Ah yes, he is the first European country to step on the soil of my land, and he introduced me to the usage of muskets back then. Sengoku Period was getting boring with simpry just swords and bows. He knows we are experienced with gunpowder, so he taught us how to make our own Muskets during the Sengoku Period. * Marēshia-kun - My waifu visited his clay in December 16. * Polando-san - Happy 100th birthday! * Amerika-san- He can into arriance and tlade! Though I find it odd that whire he carrs me a sick pervert for inventing tentacre rape, he invented TREE BRANCH rape in his sick firm Evir Dead!! But arso can of rikings into our kawaii! Watashi heard about yuo new plesident, good ruck, I hope he brings peace and prosperity (His son rikes oul anime!). And just to ret yuo know, DAISUKI!!!! USA ruv oul video games, so I gib Him Pokemon and Supel Malio Blothels. (But I Have Three Probrems, He Keeps Plonouncing Pokemon "Pokeyman" and LEMOVE ROGAN PAUR, AND YOU NUKED US TWICE!!!) but we stirr of havings good lerationship. ** Kawaii Hawai-kun - KAWAII BESTU STATE, NO DOUBT!!! Arso of favorite tourist destination!. Arso aporogise me for attackings yuo. If I were of winnings Battre of Midway from your father, I wourd of adopt yuo. One of the Pokemon regions is based off here. ** Teneshī shū-kun - OMG ITS A REAL DRAGONBALL I LOVE YOU!!!! GIVE ME GOKU POWERS TO DEFEAT Commie! ** Masachūsettsu-kun - Onry the North rikes him. He doesn't rikes anime or kawaii. * Mardivis-kun - I'm solly for destroying Yaahunbara boat.I wirr gib yuo Rice every yearr :3 * Iran-san - We had great history. He rikes our Cal brands and gibs Oir that I can make good Cals for him, we rove cats too, but he is of friend with the damn Communists Chinaball and Russiaball * ASEAN-san, Azuma timōru-kun, Papuanyūginia-san and Soromon shotō-san - ' Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere! ' Trading partners, just trading partners. * Burajiru-kun - My south american friend. He has the largest japanese population outside Japan and i also host one of the largest amount of his population. He also can into liking anime! Arigato. * Erusarubadoru-kun - My central american friend that I support the benefits, and he also can into liking TV Series, Anime, and Video games! I aplecciate you for get a new president of 2019. * Indo-san - Hory rand of Buddha and food. Roves our Kawaii and hates that punk. Great friend is of スケベ (perv) Also Security Pact, so DEFEND CURRY! Tokyoball is of sick with too many Indo please remove some. * Ejiputo-san - Ancient Middle east friend. We have great histoly and especiarry cat lovers. * Toruko-san - Asian friend. Wanna learn from yuo how to captuled Constantinopre for taking Midway. * Isuraeru-san - Juden friend. Yuor tech is good. * Chiri-kun - Chiru-san or Aureria, We can both into erquaku, he hito me once with one, I hito him back with other and so on... * Firipin-kun is also an Otaku country (#1 otaku besides me) roves being kawaii especially their cospray queen Alodia (Even he rikes K-pop and Kdramas arso). Arso my ferrow island country and Nihonji like his curture as well is also some of my ferrow otaku countrymen rikes Breedman-senpai's anime-styred artworks (Even he's a roricon) maybe we can work together to make his comics into an Anime someday, Also aporogy to my Imperiaristic version of myserf for invading yuo and yuor people. We are arso good trading partners especiarry we gib investments arso keep-up the good work to fight drugs arso we sell them new Coast Guards vessers for their PCG and btw i designed your first microsaterrite the "DIWATA 1"? (and wtf is a fairytale in a satellite?, Maybe our F-2 Fighters and Type-74 tanks someday in the future, once our SDF becomes a miritar againi and arrow us to export weaponries desu!) * Itaria-kun is also a Otaku country roves being kawaii especially He rikes to make cospray (Even he rikes K-pop and Kdramas arso). We are friends since Imperiaristic version of myserf. We are arso good trading partners. Super Mario is Italian. They made Eurobeat for assu. Oh and don't forget about WW2. キリトはイタリア人ではない!!! Also Love Live! Sunshine!! Movie Over the Rainbow will be filmed in Itaria-chan's clay. * Taiwan-san - Best basebarru friends! Fellow island countrystate. Kawaii just rike me! Herupu each other in disasters! (biggest aid aftel what happen in Tōhoku ) Kinda hates me for reign of terror, BUT THAT IS OF RIE!!! WHY YUO WITH CHŪGOKU?! HOMOSEXUAL PREDATOR DETECTED. NANI?!!! * Indoneshia-kun - Same rike Phirippines, many of his people are anime rovel. Especiarry, Naruto. And gomenasai fol 1942. I killed many of yuor peopre. But at reast, yuo learned from me how to be a nationarist. AND WHY YUO CAUSE THE SEKONDU BINTARO TRAGEDI, YUO KNOW I ARREADY GIB YUO MY SECONDHANDED TOKYO METRO 7021!!! * Checko-san - My friend, WHY YUO OF CALLING ME TOMIO OKAMURA? * Swede-san - We both rikes the song Caramerrdansenu especiarry i translated it in Nihonji version! * Lomania-san Girisha-san, Burugaria-san, and Serubia-san - They rike my anime and sushi (and Nintendo). Especiarry, Second Empire of Japanball Girisha-san is my debt-par. * Jojia-san - They rike us and we invest many moni there... they are very kawaii too. And can into sumo wrestring... * Cloatia-san - Another Barukan fliendo. Has a gleatu coast and roves my anime too! * Furansu-chan - Big fan, I rike her very much. She gave rittle Saitama-kun its own fun cycring race. Another Pokemon region is based off your capital! * Igirisu-san - Westeln fliendo. We are the most polite nations in za warudo. He is cat rovel too. And solly fol WW2, I seized yuor corony in Southeast Asia. As a fellow island country I understand and feel affiliated with yuo island culture. * Doitsu-kun - Great support in science and architecture and we were arries during WW2! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!!! * Oranda-san- Good European tomodachi-desu. He can into rikings kawaii and my games, and he also usings to own one of my islands in the past. * Prathesthiy-san/Thailan-san - Admirer and forced u to givu passage in WWII. He also is Buddhist and has kawaii college girls. * Kanada-kun - Good friend who roves anime (I gave him Sailor Moon, InuYasha and Pretty Cure to dub into Engrish). Arso, Avril Lavigne, yuor Canadian Hello Kitty song is of very kawaii... but sometimes I confuse him with America-san... well they speak English so are same thing. Just STOP CALLING ME CHINA-SAN! * Iraku-san - Rikes my cal brands and we both have rich history and he is also a cat lover. * Peru-san - Good Sourth amerlican fliend that can into APEC like me! He has one of the biggest communities of japanese peopre! Goku is of populal thele, like Toyota! But I'm solly fol Alberto Fujimori, he of destloyed Peru. * Srbije-san Barukan fliendo! I rike going in his cray. I arso gave him mole jobs! * Mekishiko-san - I rike his culture! And thanks for supporting my cars! * Supein-san - Rikes my cars and anime. * Suriranka-kun - Defended me from paying reparations after World War II, loves my technology. I also give him much aid. But stay away from China! * Hakujin-Sama - be roved me! My anime-character's face parts is also rikery white pelson but not japonic. I rove hakujin. In Japanese TV that called Horuhoru-Bangumi (It means "Staged TV-Program which is Foreigners (almost White persons but black person and asian case is very rarely) praise about japanese things"), White persons said "Japan is cool". Thank yuo for travering my clay I securetry discuraiminate yuo... especiarry the hafu. yuo cannot into rearu Japanese!!!! WWWWWWWWW * Yakūchia-san - he became really interesting for me to visit. may i help you somehow? * Ukuraina-san - Roshia is hurting yuo, and arigato for riking my cars and technology! * Bosunia-san - I gib him many buses and good slavic friend.I visited his capital and its of beautiful! Yuo can into Kawaii! Chūsei/中性/Neutral * Mongoru-san- at some point we can be cooru but stirr...(see enemies list) * Roshia-san - 千島列島 は俺の正当な領土！ Rikes orudo japan car. And I rike Roritas. Doesn't wants to give Second Empire of Japanball Chishimaball (千島ボール). back, but he's stirr a good guy. * Saujiarabia-san - Is of sharia kebab but rikes, good I made car and gives, But I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YUOR ARABIAN STUDENTU DETOROYING MY BEAUTIFUL TEMPURU! ALSO, WHY DO YOU HATE KANADA-KUN FROM 2018?! * Kokusairenmei-sama - How bout I won't join yuo? * Wangan kyōryoku kyōgi-kai: Trading Partners, gib oil. SOON I WILL DESTROY PEARR INDUSTRY AGAIN ''' * Okinawa-kun - Rittre Brother. He rives in my house with my kids. but... (see enemies list) * Finrando-san - Hatsune Miku sings yuor song. She of stealings idea. * Minami Sūdan-san - Meh. He of the okays. I of consider gibing supports. BUT WHY YOU FRIENDS WID VODKA? * Boribia-kun - He hates Amerika and carrs him an imperialist. But at reast he's better than these Stupid South Americans. He's also a commie. Teki/敵/Enemies : Chugoku and Kitachōsen - '''Comfort women (or Ord Kawaii as some peopre wourd rike to carr them) and genocide is of rie! Arways of comprain about Nanking Massacre! Gib minerars! (arso has tlied many times to send me to therapy conversion and it did not seem of wolkings) Recentry, North Korea has of raunched 4 missile-ru at my precious sea. Perhaps I shourd of be instarring THAAD myserf just rike South Korea-san did. (China: I OF HEARD YUO!) Japan: SH*TU! (Weeks later...) OK COMMIE KOREA! RAUNCHING MISSILE-RU AT MY SEA WAS OF BAD ENOUGH BUT NOW THEY ARE OF GOING OVER MY CLAY?!?!?!? THAT IS IT IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YUO LAUNCHING NUKES AT ME YUO OF SCARED MY CITIZENS I HOPE AMERIKA-SAN AND FLIENDS INVADESU YUOR CLAY AND DESTLOYS YOUR MISSILES FIRST TIME WAS OF SCARY BUT NOW YUO R OF PISSING ME OFF and is of REARRY ANNOYING!!! REMOVE COMMUNISM!!! IMPERIALISM STRONG!!! NANKING MASSACRE IS OF THE FAKE CCP IS OF THE PRANT FAKE EVIDENCE SO CAN GUIRT US!!! However, at least Chugoku is my good student in terms of modernization, but I stirr hate him because his tourists of destroyings my clay! Also, Chugoku lagged me off in IT industry! How can a commie pieced undeveloped clay former colony do that? OMAE WA MOU SHINDERIU! * ISISball - THEY KIRR MY 2 JOURNARİSTS!!!! REMOVE TERRORISTS!!!!!!!!! What is a terrorist? and Ha your executioner got Air striked. * South Koreaball - YOU STILL WANT TO REMOVE ME HUH!?! REMOVE KPOP AND YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THAT JUCHE! * Mongoru-san - TRIED TO INVADE ME TWICE as Mongol Empireball BUT DIED IN A TORNADO, I MEAN TYPHOON!!!!! NO! KAMIKAZE!!!!!!! But we don't really interact with each other. But if he tries to invade me I am ready. * Rogan Paur - GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY. * Second Empire of Japanball Ryūkyū ōkoku - Actuarry anschluss victim. YUO ARE OKINAWA A PALT OF JAPAN! YUO WIRR NEVEL INDEPENDENT FROM WATASHI! * Koronbia - I DEFEAT YUO AT THE 2018 WORLD CUP!! * Berugī - I was about to get into the 2018 qualtelfinars, but HE DEFEATED ME IN ROUND OF 16! 3-2 NEVER FOLGET! WAI YUO DO THIS TO ME?!!! * Benezuera - Hates me because I am of friend of Amerika-san! Also a friend of commie Chinaball and North Koreaball! STOP THREATENING THE WORLD OR I'RR OPPOSE THE ERECTION!!! * Saderan Empireball - YUO WIRR PAY ME FOR INVADING ME! Werr atreast we're in peace now. Quotes *"CHINA IS OF THREAT" *"Desu desu" *"GOTTA CATCHING THEM ALL" *"OMAE WA MOU SHINDERU" (お前はもう死んでいる : You are already dead) *"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! IT IS OF GOJIRA (Godzilla)!!!" *"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! "ORA!" (おら！) *"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" (無駄 : Uselessness) *"KAMEHAMEHA!!" (カメハメ波) *"Sugoi!" (凄い : Amazing or sometimes terrible) *"Nani?" (何？ : What?) *"Minna!" (みんな : We, Everyone) *"Henshin!" (変身 : Transformation!) *"RASENGAN!" *"CHIDORI!" (千鳥) *"Tentacre pornu is bestu." *"XBOX SUCKS! PRAYSTATION AND NINTENDO ARE BETTEL!" *"OPPAI!!!" (オッパイ : Ti*s) *"Gomen nasai." (御免なさい : I'm sorry) *Okane!!! (His eyes, normally closed, open and turn into yen symbols: ¥ ¥) (お金 : Currency) *"Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere!" *"Senpai?" ''-To the biggest western nations'' *"BaShow MoreShow Fewer-Baka me!!!!" *"Daisuki!" (大好き : love so much) *"DESU!!!! *"LIZARDON, DORAGON CRO!" (リザードン、ドラゴンクロー！) * 「朕茲ニ戰ヲ宣ス」 - declaring war against USA(in 1941), or against communism China and both Korea who keep insulting sacred Imperial Family of Japan(after 201X). Now he is most pervert nation in world. *F**k The A.U. JAPAN STRONK AND CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR SUPREMEIST INFLUENCEO *"KAWAII!!!" (So cute!) *"Tomodachi" (friend) *"Most dishonoraburu!" - is used to express disapproval. *I am Not Bangladesh!!! How to draw This is how to draw Japanball: # Draw a typical circle with a white background. # Fill in a circle with crimson glory inside. # Finally, draw the eyes. # You can also put cat accessories (tail, ears) and kawaii eyes. # You can draw the energized, warrior version with red streams going out in all directions. For reference check the flag of the Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) and the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF). Gallery Artwork Japan_yes.png Japanball-islands.png Japanball-Prefectures-Map.png|credit to Yuku Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 3e6fuc32wkscgMtRF32hSeK-R8ng5-om8LmKVcXvZMo.png|credit to tepacheteam Japan_geisha.png Happy)White_Day_Japan..png Japan_card.png Japanball.png Japansanball.png Japaaaaanball.png Japanball_Girl.png A6093873-377F-4373-AA5F-FEF0BA670C66.jpeg Japaneseball.png Japanball-samurai.jpg LoLjApAnXdXdxD.png Tea_Time.png Japan10.jpg Jotaro.png Japanball-0.png Japanball-Ninja.png Japanball-Samurai-2-sword.png Japanball-Chinaball-East-Asia-Map.png 62011_691684680853811_1199401772 n.jpeg Japaneseeeeee.png Polandball Planet.png Cake of Kings and... Emperors|credit from /u/wikipedia_org Ww2_low_quality.png 4i5rfesain311.png|"G7 2018" credit from Hydroxideminus A_little_group.png East_Asia.png Meet_the_RED_crew.png 146338_39cbl4poitruv802wfsxha7zm1k6ngy5djqe.png.jpg JapanPB.png 2018 11 07 011645.png 나의_꿈_my_dream.png Zctsltugbqr21.png Tokyoball.png Aichiball.png Akitab ball.png Akita_city_ball.png Tottori_city_ball.png Fukushimaball.png Aomori city ball.png Hiroshimaball.png Nagasakiball (city).png Nagasakiball.png Comics W-GjoX129H7muv9fKKj1 ApIZWge-Jy8de3UhAeclA.png|artist: ugaya UpAGASezkinoAGTnsAaULUVk K16q1OyxgPhQ2G0Is0.png|artist: MoveElit B3vxq019ao531.png|artist: Atlantropan 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Pizza Crisis.jpg China's Advertising Company.png 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing FkuYm0K.png|credit from rematerialization 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Shintoismball-christians.png Zctsltugbqr21.png JPkWyDr.png Vykg1CW.png RDYo4cf.png VPKJMw2.png Bangladesh and Japan.png Russia-Japan_treaty.png CwUplVP.png|credit to woryok K85hIZu.png File POLANDBALL CAN IHAZ EMPIRE.png UaH0Zuk.png Japanball-Banzai.png Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit to balaur_bondoc Kawaii Outbreak.png Japan has wet dreams.png GzLOlVk.png|it's pikachu! Hospital Massacre.png V9JwjWw.png Reddit_Fedcom_Japans_Adventure.png|Japan's Adventure (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png|The Murder of Japan (icisimousa) Reddit_taongkalye_Japan_has_an_idea!.png|Japan has an idea! (taongkalye) Country-balls-internet-behaviour-2-porn-edition.png SIKYe5N.png Expectations.jpg 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Japanfaps.png|Poland wonder what they usally do in Japan The Spanish Compromise.png|The Spanish Compromise Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png|Weapons that start with K Nazi Fans.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png|Tibet's Uncertain Future The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png 23rd time's a charm.png Here's Murica.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png 28bw7iw2298x.png What happens in Asia.png|What Happens in Asia Japanball-North-Koreaball-shindeiru.png 2wcPuf2.png Lost Child.jpg O0Nf0K5.png 맥주Beer.png Oilselling.png Opera_Mundi_new.png if africa was a theme park.jpg Japan's Post.jpg MrFreedom.jpg Chinaball-Ancient-Times.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png SW0DaI7.png SDwysaX.png Mn0gWn6.png 188970_uia3fmk7vqh5spn6cgzxt049lyjd2b8o1erw.png.jpg 4th of the World isn't good enough for Japan.png Code Red.png On Surrender.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png AJhyi8n.png PohT6qh.png Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png AUyIy5Q.png 21 - Shimipan.png 2wcPuf2.png B7RPul6.png Remilitarization.png 1469807 396664623800024 1159272742 n.jpg Daily Routine in Asia.png JQPxG1o.png Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png 0MR4cbA.png 1452471 222276694562932 2117953144 n.jpg CAWxBxM.png 1470273 743159892364950 1856889257 n.jpg 4 seasons.jpg ABfRm4M.png MrFreedom.jpg 1016756 582281735196767 915566160 n.png A japanese love story.png HfGv7WH.png V7AfGNK.png 1384232 1412396108977944 1134684256 n.png SW0DaI7.png 1426499 461188247323479 455551414 n.png VXStbtO.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Who Saved the World??.jpg 1173721 629214330445492 2115179388 n.png VxBd33m.png Masks.png PZwgNyH-600x1483.png Food.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png ptLTBMA.png LjoKDHj.png M7AqDsT.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png No More Comics.png Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png WSsw0au.png CApJ7m5.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png CNOxCDJ.png 76QOddZ.png Gib Sushi.png Hot Spring.png Americanfreedom.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'gLC2v2I.png 2xxrKHP.png VsALGvv.png 'qbEAmMC.png HWN6Zn3.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png OOOIV1F.png 'rxkfnkz.png 'xJBIrbV.png G3lhIR1.png 'dEqttYs.png BicUiyV.png 37160281.png|credit from INHABITANT R2EiYry.png|credit from layjudges3rdcousin Da_Polandball_crew.png Germany in Disneyland.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Japan's Dream.png 5wFbEZm.png 5cYBjPz.png njUKIYd.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png GMgyyXX.png Goose.png QfVN0Y6.png 11. Attack on Titan.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png ErQuQ4s.png IACFn.png PN6Gziu.png GfuJo3G.png Borders of Countries.png Israel and Japan.png Tumblr_nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1_1280.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Shark!!.png Tsunami.png Over and Under.png Austerity.png MYC2jQ9.png Polluters.png Japanese 6ball.png Just Imagination.jpg Super Asians.png No One Listens.png We the Same.jpg Tron.png New Royalties.png Icelandic Love.png Clocks.png No Enemies.png War Flags.png As Big As You.png Bad Behavior.png Is Op Delicious.png Burn Burn.jpg Tofu.jpg Who's Responsible.png Employment Rate.jpg Morning and Afternoon.png Africaland.png Wandering Soul.png Remove Cloak.png Mountain Monkey.png New Enemy.png Map Contest.png Japan's Writing System.png Diversity Plox.png Lithuania_and_asians.png Japan inlighting his darkest hour.jpeg nso.png 5L1UkW2.png I5jhlJO.png ZAq6MLG.png VdW6N0p.png MbUGRPk.png MBGiYSV.png|Origami AWaKODw.png|Japan goes lunar 9G08lr8.png Hrcw8a8ewsa11.png R7a460evk0301.png 4ugluopwehvz.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png HQXTavr.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png WWII.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Germany goes on holiday.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Lfbooketa6h11.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png File:Japanball-Nine-lives-cat.png File:Japanball-Manchukuo.png Gifs Videos de:Japankugel es:Japónball fr:Japonballe it:Giapponeball ja:日本 ko:일본공 nah:Xaponiatapayoli nl:Japanbal pl:Japanball ru:Япония zh:日本球 Category:Countryballs Category:Island Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Buddhist Category:East Asia Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Shinto Category:Asia Category:Japanball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:World Cup Host Category:Sushi Category:Uncolonized Category:G20 Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Communist Removers Category:Red White Category:UNball Category:Characters Category:Burger Lovers Category:G7 Category:Vodka Removers Japanball